Ella Fletcher
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Fletch's daughter Ella makes a new friend but is she who she seems
1. Chapter 1

Fletch's daughter Ella is a normal twelve year old girl but she finds it hard to fit in with others, this all changed when this new girl came to her school but first lets talk a little about wears a long black school skirt, school top, black slip on shoes, two plaits in her hair and a pair of red and black flower studs. Ella is the oldest of three children with younger brother Mickey aged nine and younger sister Evie aged six. She's a clever girl but wishes she had some friends. She gets on with Summer Carter but she's friends with Poppy Yates and Morgan Curtis who Ella doesn't quite get on with, but one day someone changed all of that.

"We have a new girl in our form her name is Freya Andrews", Mrs Law said.

Ella was chosen to look after Freya, as Freya entered Mrs Law pointed to the spare seat next to Ella where Freya would be sitting. She arrived with huge blue hooped earrings, side ponytail with a platted fringe going into her ponytail, a black mini skirt, school top grey tights and trainers. Freya also wears pink eye shadow, red lipstick and mascara. She's the prettiest girl Ella had ever seen.

"Freya your earrings are lovely but I don't think they are acceptable for school", Mrs Law said.

"If you have a problem call my mum and she'll tell you what I can and can't wear", Freya replied.

Mrs Law just stood there not knowing quite what to do with the rudeness of Freya in her form. The bell rang and Freya was following Ella to her classes, they had Maths first. They entered Ms Harrison's class and Freya looked at the teacher.

"Your my sisters old best mate", Freya said to Ms Harrison.

"You must be Freya", Ms Harrison replied.

"And you must be Jessica", Freya answered back.

"You do kind of take after Linda", Ms Harrison replied.

Freya shrugged and took her seat next to Summer Carter and Ella Fletcher. Ella was quite enjoying Freya being there. After maths it was break time and Ella took Freya to student office window to ask the lady there a question.

"At my old school I had free school meals and my mum and dad were wondering if it would continue here", Freya asked.

"What school", The lady asked.

"Castle Moon", Freya replied.

"Ahh", the lady answered as its in Manchester.

After five minutes Freya and Ella left. After school Ella took Freya to meet her dad.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside the ED Fletch, Aoife, Robyn, Jamie, Linda and Lloyd were all having a group hug when Ella turned up and hugged Fletch, Fletch turned to his daughter and looked at her.

"Guys this is my daughter Ella", Fletch said.

Everyone smiled at Ella. Aoife commented on how pretty she is and Ella induced her dad to Freya her new friend at school. Fletch was shocked at Ella's new friend as Ella doesn't make friends that easily. Secretly Freya is Linda's youngest sister but she didn't mention anything. Fletch said Freya was welcome round at anytime, this put a smile on Ella's face. Fletch took Freya home and her mother answered the door.

"Who are you", Elizabeth asked.

"Im Adrian Fletcher Im Ella's dad Freya's new friends dad", Fletch explained.

"oh right", Elizabeth said not really that interested.

Fletch and Ella entered Freya's house, a load of people where there. Freya interduced them all as Denise, Britney and Joe, Kingsley, Sophia, Abigail, Darcy and Lindsey, Arabella, Martyna, Toby and Paris, Oliver, Michael and Danae, Chloe and peter. James and Elizabeth, Freya's parents just sat on the sofa watching television.

"You know who you two remind me of, Jim and Denise from the Royal family", Fletch said.

"Good cuz the pant's I brought were a quid and 50p is up my arse", James replied quoting a quote from the show.

James and Elizabeth didn't look too impressed, also their teenage daughter Chloe was having a huge argument with them over why they moved schools as shes year eleven. Chloe also has problems making friends and has been placed with twin girls Bianca and Michaela Ashford.

"Oh shut up", Elizabeth said bored.

"No mum I won't I want to work in a children's nursery and this school doesn't do childcare like my old one I am now stuck in drama, business studies, French and dance, that's nothing to do with children", Chloe moaned.

"Business can be", Elizabeth said.

Chloe stormed off into her room and Fletch awkwardly stood there with Ella.

"What would you have called your children if they wen't called what they are", James asked.

"Ella was nearly called Emily, Michael who is known as Mickey was nearly called Mitchell and Evie was nearly Paige", Fletch replied.

"Denise was called Patricia for two days, Linda was going to be Emma, Kingsley was going to be David, Arabella was nearly Annabelle, Oliver was going to be Harry, Michael was going to be Liam, Chloe was nearly Courtney and Freya was Daisy but until they were born", James answered.

Fletch smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

The year sevens took a trip to the hospital as they are learning about health and safety in PSHE. As the coach arrived the year sevens got off to be greeted by Zoe and Linda. Mrs Law quickly done the register and they got started.

"Hello my name is Zoe Hanna and Im clinical lead here and this is Linda Andrews a staff nurse but my assistant today", Zoe said before Freya interrupted her.

"Are both Charlie and Tess off then", Freya asked.

"My youngest sister", Linda whispered to Zoe.

Zoe took them all round and a group of girls stuck together Ella Fletcher, Freya Andrews, Poppy Yates, Morgan Curtis and Summer Carter. Poppy had a bun in her hair and mainly to cover up the pink highlights and dip dye, Morgan had her hair in a french plait which looked amazing and beautiful and Summer had bunches in her hair. They were put with Zoe as they like the more bigger stuff.

"The boys in your form are scardy cats", Zoe joked.

"I want to be a doctor", Freya said.

"Good job", Zoe replied.

Freya smiled, she has wanted to be a doctor for as long as she could remember. Zoe asked the five girls what their parents do for a living.

"My dad is a train driver, my mums a sports coach", Poppy answered.

"My dad is the manger of Holby cars and my mum is a teacher", Summer replied.

"My dad is a cook in a cafe and my mum cleans in McDonalds", Morgan said.

"My dad's a nurse he works here Adrian Fletcher and my mum works in a office during school hours", Ella replied.

"And what about your parents", Zoe asked as after a huge pause looking at Freya.

"My parents don't have jobs they just sit on the sofa and smoke cigarettes", Freya replied.

The others felt sorry for Freya and Ella hugged her. Zoe asked Freya if any older siblings work.

"Denise is a cleaner, Linda is a nurse here, Kingsley is a fireman and Oliver is a helper in the garage", Freya said.

"What about Arabella, Michael and Chloe", Zoe asked.

"Arabella is level 3 hairdressing, Michael is at college doing sports and Chloe wants to be a children's nursery worker", Freya replied.

Zoe smiled, and walked on to find Fletch trying and failing to get crisps from the vending machine. Ella laughed at her fathers attempt to try and get the packet of worcester sauce crisps. Linda then came along to show him how its done, Ella and Freya were both laughing at this point. Fletch looked quite embarrassed about it.


	4. Chapter 4

After the trip the parents were told to pick up their children from the hospital, all the children were gone except from Freya, who was trying to convince Zoe someone would be here soon who was also with Fletch and Ella. A ambulance arrived and Elizabeth and James were rushed oust followed by Martyna.

"See I said they were coming", Freya said.

Martyna came over and stood with Freya, she's quite a funny six year old and the things she can come out with. She had her hair plaited into two plaits and her school uniform which is a school skirt she's grown out of, her school top, school jumper, pair of tights, school shoes and little pink earrings.

"Freya I am telling you nanny and granddad drive like crazy", Martyna said.

Fletch brought them inside as Zoe had to rush off, he took them to the cafe, they sat down and ordered chips. As they ate the chips Martyna went into the little play area for seven and under. She came out and sat back down.

"Can we have some cake", Martyna asked.

"Sure", Fletch answered.

"Yes cuz man I love a bit of cake, CAKE", Martyna said.

Fletch laughed and got her a bit of chocolate cake. Martyna ate the cake and they entered the hospital to find Linda crying. Fletch put his hand on her shoulder for comfort and then rubbed her back. Linda just wanted a hug so Fletch hugged her. Ella was hugging Freya as Freya was looking through the window were her parents are. Elizabeth and James woke up and started to make a fuss about the pain they were in. Martyna just stood there waiting for her mother Arabella to come and pick her up. After ten minutes a young woman came in pushing a double buggy with Toby and Paris in and she saw Jamie. Jamie came over and looked at Martyna and then whispered, Martyna didn't know what they were talking about then Jeff came over.

"Hello my name is Jamie and Im your daddy", Jamie said to Martyna.

Martyna hugged Jamie and Jeff was proud of Jamie admitting his Martyna's dad.

"I thought your gay", Fletch said.

"I am Arabella was my only girlfriend I was sixteen I wanted to try and impress my dad", Jamie replied.

"Well now you can tell him he has a beautiful six year old granddaughter, I'd love to meet him", Martyna said.

Jamie agreed as Ella looked slightly confused.

**Ok so this chapter wasn't quite about Ella but oh well**


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff called his brother in to come and meet his granddaughter, Richard arrived and he walked up to Jamie, Ella was a little scared. He walked up to Jamie who was holding Martyna's hand and he had brought her a pink dress on his way. He knelt down and spoke to Martyna.

"Son Im glad, but the reason I couldn't let you stay with Arabella is because of her father, you was just sixteen Im sorry", Richard said.

"It's ok dad I now know who I truly am", Jamie replied.

James was wheeled out of resus followed by Elizabeth, they were wheeled to a cubicle where they both just looked at Richard.

"Suppose she Elizabeth Andrews now", Richard said.

"Yeah she is with eight children all with James", Arabella replied.

"Eight one's enough", Richard said.

"I've got three", Arabella laughed.

Ella and Freya went outside and Freya met Fletch's wife Natalie. Mikey and Evie just stood looking at Freya, then at each other. Evie and Mikey wern't used to Freya and they looked scared. Natalie said hello and made Mikey and Evie say hello as well, they just waved and then looked at their mum. Mikey had his hair spiked and Evie had bunches.

"Evie do you know Sophia and Martyna Andrews", Ella asked.

Evie nodded and smiled. It was obvious Natalie wasn't keen on Freya, Freya's quite chavy while Ella is just normal. Natalie smiled and walked into the ED with Mikey and Evie and walked up to Fletch who was at the vending machine getting chocolate for Mikey and Evie.

"Her new friends a chav", Natalie said.

"It doesn't matter", Fletch replied.

Natalie agreed as, as long Ella had a friend she would be alright. Ella and Freya were talking outside, while Ella waited for her mum to be ready and leave, while Freya was waiting for Linda. Ella loved Freya and the fact Freya's really funny. They walked to the water fountain and sat down on the bench. Ella loves the fresh air and she is quite pretty. Fletch, Natalie, Mikey and Evie came out followed by Linda who stopped to hug Zoe.

"Good luck", Fletch jokingly said.

Freya smiled at him and Ella hugged Freya before leaving the hospital car park in her mum's red Renault Cleo.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day at school at break time Bianca and Michaela were with Chloe who was crying because of her parents, as Bianca and Michaela don't really know Chloe they got Aimee and Emily-Grace over, they all comforted Chloe then Freya and Ella came over.

"Chloe whats wrong", Freya asked.

Chloe still didn't say anything, Aimee took her into a hug, Aimee is a nice blonde girl who's younger sister is Poppy Yates, she hugged her tight and they all made friends. Poppy, Morgan and Summer who are bullies went over to Ella when Ella and Freya walked away.

"Baby hair, vile dress sense", Morgan said.

"Oi if you want to pick on someone pick on me...go on...no you wouldn't dare because of the toughness in my family now leave Ella alone and Summer has bunches in", Freya angrily replied.

They all made up and became friends, Morgan, Summer and Poppy all hugged Ella and they made up. They went into the corner and had a chat, after break they had art and had to work in groups so Summer, Morgan, Poppy, Ella and Freya all worked together. Ella loves art as she can draw so they drew there own town they would make up themselves. They drew houses and parks to play in.

"Wanna come up park after school", Freya asked.

"Yeah", Ella replied.

"Yeah", Summer answered.

"Yeah", Poppy replied.

"Sure", Morgan answered.

They continued to draw the pictures in art. Freya's not very artistic and she doesn't like art so she just sat back and watched the other girls in her group draw the picture and the town. After art they had lunch, Ella and Summer had packed lunches and sat at a table saving seats for the others. Ella swapped her cheese and onion crisps for Summer's salt and vinegar crisps. Morgan came over with a tuna and cucumber sandwich, Poppy came over with a chicken, sweetcorn and mayonnaise sub and Freya got pizza and chips with beans and banana milkshake. They all started to eat their lunches and after lunch they had Science, Freya's Favorite lesson.

They went to science and Ella was laughing at Freya's hiccups, Freya got hiccups after drinking her milkshake. Ella gave her all of her water but it didn't work so Freya was stuck with hiccups. Freya entered her new classroom and Ella asked the teacher where Freya would be sitting. The teacher actually does look like a mad scientist with her sticky up hair and her experiments all the time. Freya was seated next to Ella who giggled after Freya hiccuped. After half an hour Freya's hiccups were gone and she started helping everyone out.


	7. Chapter 7

In the end only Ella could go to the park. Freya took her six year old niece Martyna and three year old nephew Toby with her. They got to the park to find a fifteen year old boy smoking weed and Freya went mental.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING THIS IS A CHILDREN'S PLAY AREA AND I BROUGHT MY SIX YEAR OLD NIECE AND THREE YEAR OLD NEPHEW TO PLAY HERE NOT TO SEE YOU SMOKING WEED ITS PATHETIC AND NOT WORTH DOING YOU STUPID BOY", Freya shouted.

She also kicked and swung for the fifteen year old boy three times before taking Martyna and Toby back home.

After they dropped them off they walked to a abandoned park where Freya began to cry, Ella quickly hugged her and brought her to her house, Fletch opened the door.

"Is she hurt", Fletch asked seeing Freya cry.

"No this boy who was smoking weed", Ella replied.

Fletch sat Freya and Ella down and got Freya a drink of water to drink. Unknown to both Ella and Freya Linda was round, she came out of the bathroom to see her little sister crying and knelt down beside her. When Freya had stopped crying she explained to Linda what had happened and what Martyna and Toby had seen. Linda hugged Freya and then Freya continued talking. Ella took Freya back home. Before they got home Freya spotted a boy she likes.

"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

_[Verse 1]_  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

_[Bridge:]_  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

_[Chorus:]_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

_[Verse 2]_  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
_[repeat]_

_[Chorus x2]_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!

Hey! Hey!", Freya danced to.

The boy noticed her and smiled.

**The song is Avril Lavigne girlfriend**


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE WRITTEN DIFFERENTLY**

(Ella and Freya enter Freya's house)

Freya: I have a funny dvd we can watch

Ella: Ok

(Freya puts the dvd on and plays it)

Freya: Its when Linda had her wisdom teeth taking out

(on the dvd)

Linda: They cut my arm mum its sore

Elizabeth: Ok baby stay calm

Linda: Mum listen to me

Elizabeth: I am but Im also driving but daddy's not

Linda: Ok

(Linda looks at a two year old Freya)

Linda: Mum who is she

Elizabeth: She's your sister

Linda: Ok but I've never seen her before

Elizabeth: Say hello to her

Linda: Hello

(Freya makes noises)

Linda: Mummy she doesn't like me

James: She does darling

(Linda plays with the seat belt)

James: That's a seat belt it keeps you safe

Linda: She's not wearing one

Elizabeth: Freya has a different one

Linda: Na uh

Elizabeth: Yeah

(Linda looks at her dad)

Linda: Will you marry me

James: No Im your father

Linda: Na uh

James: Yeah

Linda: Na uh

James: Yeah Im your father

Linda: Prove it

James: I can't right now

Linda: Ha marry me

James: You mother won't be very happy

Linda: So

Elizabeth: Daddy's mine

Linda: And mine

(Freya making baby noises)

Linda: Mummy she's invading me

(Linda starts to cry)

Elizabeth: Its ok baby

(Linda stops crying)

Linda: Are we there yet

Elizabeth: No

Linda: Now

James: No baby not yet

Linda: Are we in a taxi

James: No your mother is driving

Linda: She cant drive

James: She can

Linda: No

James: Yeah

Linda: Ok but if we crash its all her fault

James: Yeah it is

Linda: _hic _daddy I hiccuped _hic_

James: Its ok baby you just have hiccups

Linda: _hic...hic...hic...hic... _does she _hic _hiccup

James: Yes everyone does

Linda: w_hic_ why

James: Its normal

Elizabeth: Freya had them coming to pick you up

Linda: _hic _

Elizabeth: I know baby hiccups are bad

(Freya laughing)

Linda: _hic _mum the _hic_ blue eyed bug _ehic_ eyed child is laughing at _hic_ me

James: Its ok Freya thinks your being funny she's two years old a baby still

Linda: _hic _

(Linda holds her breath)

James: Is it working sweetie

Linda: Yeah

James: Good

(Linda looks at Freya)

Linda: Will you be my friend

(Freya shakes her head)

Linda: Mum is she mine

Elizabeth: No you don't have any children

Linda: Ya ha

Elizabeth: Ok where are your children

(Linda points at Freya)

Elizabeth: Ok baby

James: Nearly home

Linda: Mum I think I wet myself

James: No darling its because your mouth is watering

Linda: Ok

Elizabeth: When we get home you can have lots of rest

Linda: Ok

(film ends and Ella and Freya are laughing)


	9. Chapter 9

Arabella, Freya's nineteen year old sister started to play with Ella's hair, she took both plaits out the straightened her hair then plaited her fringe and then into a side pony tail. She then put red hairspray on her plaits. She then put a little make up on to Ella and now Ella looked like a chav.

Fletch came to pick up his daughter and was horrified of what she looked like, Linda then came through the door to have dinner at Arabella's to spend time with Martyna, Toby and Paris her nieces and nephew. She went red when Ella told her that she watched her get her wisdom teeth out when she was twenty five.

"That was ten years ago", Linda said looking very red.

Ella laughed and then left with Fletch. She got into the front seat and Fletch looked at her and put his seat belt on. He looked at Ella until she put her seat belt on. She put it on five minutes later and Fletch drove of. Once they arrived home Ella went upstairs.

"She looks different", Natalie said about her daughters new hair style.

Fletch agreed and put the dinner on, he decided they were having his favorite today which is spaghetti bononaise with meatballs. Mikey and Evie were watching the wizard of oz another one of Fletch's favorite's. Ella came back down with her hair down.

"Actually the plaits are quite nice", Natalie said.

"I asked Arabella to do what she likes as she needs it for college as a hairdresser", Ella replied.

"I suppose she only highlighted the plaits", Natalie said.

Ella hugged her mum and went to watch the wizard of oz with her younger siblings Mikey and Evie, Evie liked the look of Ella's plaits so Natalie took Evie to Arabella's.

"Hello sorry to disturb you but Evie likes the plaits you done on Ella and wondered if she could have some", Natalie asked.

"Sure", Arabella replied letting them in.

Arabella went to get everything ready so Evie played with Martyna her school friend who's hair is always in a unique style, this time Martyna had a pony tail with plaits coming out of it. Arabella was ready and Evie sat in the chair.

"Do you want half your hair like Ella or your whole hair", Arabella asked giving Evie some pictures.

"Whole please", Evie replied.

Arabella started doing Evie's hair, Evie had a huge smile on her face. Natalie just watched her daughter get her hair done. Martyna came over to Natalie with the biscuit tin.

"Auntie Linda asks if you would like tea or coffee or a biscuit", Martyna asked.

"Im ok thank you", Natalie replied.

"Martyna ask Evie if she would like a biscuit before you and Toby take one", Arabella said knowing her daughter too well.

"Would you like a biscuit", Martyna asked.

"Yes please", Evie said taking a chocolate sided digestive.

Martyna and Toby then took one and Martyna took the biscuit tin back to Linda to put back into the cardboard. Paris began to cry in the middle of Arabella doing Evie's plait, to her surprise Natalie picked her up. Paris stopped crying and her pink baby grow is nice and soft. She hugged Natalie.

"You are so good with babies I wish she stopped crying when I pick her up", Arabella joked.

"I've got three children, Ella, Mikey and Evie", Natalie replied.

"Its strange how your middle child's also a boy, I have Martyna, Toby and Paris", Arabella replied.

An hour later Evie's hair was done and she looked beautiful.

"Do you remember when we went to spain and you and Ella got your hair done", Natalie asked.

Evie shook her head.

"How much", Natalie asked.

"Its nothing", Arabella replied.

"You sure", Natalie said looking at the excellent job she did.

"Yeah", Arabella replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Natalie brought Evie home just as dinner was being placed on the table. Fletch smiled at his youngest daughters hair.

"How much that cost you", Fletch asked.

"Nothing, Arabella didn't want anything", Natalie replied.

Fletch was shocked at it was free as every plait was perfect. It was harder to even think she's still just a level three student at Holby college. Natalie told Fletch how she only highlights from twelve and over and dies the whole head from fourteen and over.

After dinner Ella, Mikey and Evie all have to settle down for bed time. As it got later Ella, Mikey and Evie all went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day was the day of the school trip to the zoo, they could wear what ever they wanted to wear. Ella had put on a white vest top with a top over it, demin jeans and some boots. Freya came to knock for Ella, she was wearing a black top with a red jacket, American flag shorts, patterned see through leggings and some grey high tops, with a pink lip piercing in. Fletch had just finished making Ella's lunch.

"Ok so you have a cheese and cucumber sandwich, packet of ready salted crisps, an apple, a dairy milk chocolate bar and a pepperoni", Fletch informed Ella.

"Ok dad", Ella replied.

They left the house to go on the school trip, once they arrived they sat in form and started talking to everyone else. After five minutes everyone in year seven lined up to get on to the coach. They all had to pick partners so Ella went with Freya. Poppy and Morgan sat together and left Summer out so Summer went and sat with Elizabeth a girl who is quite shy. Summer took the seat and put her seat belt on.

"Will you be my partner", Elizabeth shyly asked.

"Yeah", Summer replied.

Elizabeth started sharing her haribo's with Summer. At the back of the coach Ella and Freya were joking around with each other. Ella and Freya then started to talking about siblings.

"Its so annoying being the oldest and then Mikey and Evie", Ella said.

"Im the youngest of eight and Denise, Linda, Kingsley, Arabella, Oliver, Michael and Chloe now that is annoying", Freya replied.

They arrived at the zoo.


	12. Chapter 12

The girls slit up into groups of six and in Ella's is Freya, Poppy, Morgan, Summer and Elizabeth. Elizabeth doesn't usually speak to the girls shes with. Elizabeth is a ginger shy girl who no one really talks to. She's clever and bright but always lonely. It got to lunch and Mrs Law gave Freya her lunch as she made it. Freya looked and found cheese sandwiches, cheese and onion crisps, a penguin bar, chicken bites, pepperami, strawberries and jelly. After lunch they went to the penguins and Freya loved it. Then the elephants which are Ella's favorite animal.

"To Bombay  
A travelling circus came  
They brought an intelegent elephant  
and Nellie was her name

One dark night  
she slipt her iron chain, and of she ran  
to Hindustan and was never seen again

oooooooooooooooooo...  
Nellie the elephant pack her trunk and  
said goodbye to the circus  
of she road with a trumety trump  
trump trump trump

Nellie the elephant packed her trunk  
and trumbled of to the jungle  
of she road with a thrumety trump  
trump trump trump

Night by night she danced to the circus band  
When Nellie was leading the big parade she looked  
so proud and grand

No more tricks for Nellie to performe  
They taught her how to take a bow and she tooked  
to crowd by storm

oooooooooooooooooo...  
Nellie the elephant pack her trunk and  
said goodbye to the circus  
of she road with a trumety trump  
trump trump trump

Nellie the elephant packed her trunk  
and trumbled of to the jungle  
of she road with a thrumety trump  
trump trump trump

The head of the heard was calling far far away  
they meet one night in silver light  
on the road to Mandaley

oooooooooooooooooo...  
Nellie the elephant pack her trunk and  
said goodbye to the circus  
of she road with a trumety trump  
trump trump trump

Nellie the elephant packed her trunk  
and trumbled of to the jungle  
of she road with a thrumety trump  
trump trump trump", Freya, Ella, Summer, Poppy and Morgan sung while Elizabeth just stood there.


	13. Chapter 13

After a long day everyone got back on the coach and waited for the long journey they had coming home. Ella and Freya sat together and joked around. Summer and Elizabeth were together and so were Morgan and Poppy. As the coach drove off everyone was talking about the day they had and what fun they had at the Zoo.

"oh my days I can't believe Mr Jones went down the slide it was so funny", Poppy said.

Morgan laughed sitting next to her. They kept joking about things. Behind them Summer and Elizabeth were talking about random things. they were talking about friendship groups and that's when Elizabeth said that people don't hang around with her because she can be quite strange, no way did Summer think Elizabeth was strange, in fact she thought Elizabeth was interesting and clever,c lever as in one of them know it all's. Summer meant it all in a good way though.

Ella and Freya were laughing at the back of the coach. The two girls loved each other as their friendship is so strong as they both are really good friends and nothing can break their friendship.


	14. Chapter 14

The coach crashed and Freya started to cry, luckily none of the kids where hurt but the driver had been ejected from the coach. They had to wait half an hour and all had to get off, Ella was hugging Freya tightly making sure she was OK. Summer, Morgan and Poppy all gave her a hug as well as she was upset. Elizabeth just awkwardly stood their not doing much, she didn't know what to do. The half an hour seemed like over an hour because of the long waiting they had to do. Freya was still crying as well so Ella had to try and calm her.

"Shh", Ella repeated while hugging Freya as she continued to sob in her arms.

Its the loud bang of the crash that must have scared Freya, she calmed down and wiped her eyes and then hugged Ella again. The new coach arrived.


	15. Chapter 15

Once everyone at the school herd about the crash their child was in all the parents started to support each other telling each other their child will be fine, they were as shocked as they were when they herd the coach was going to be late. Elizabeth's mum was standing next to James, Freya's father and next to James is Natalie with Mikey and Evie. Mikey and Evie were just standing in front of their mother.

"My daughter Elizabeth I hope she's ok", Mrs Taylor said.

"Im sure she is, my wife's called Elizabeth", James answered.

Mrs Taylor smiled, her eldest daughter Aoife was standing next to her. Aoife was talking to her mother when Fletch came after work shocked to see Aoife standing there.

"Aoife", Fletch said.

"My sister Elizabeth", Aoife replied.

"I didn't know you had a sister", Fletch replied.

"She's a half sister but then my mum married her dad", Aoife continued.

Fletch was shocked, he didn't even realize that Aoife's little sister was on the same coach as his daughter. All the children got off the coach and walked over to their parents, Summer couldn't find her mum or older brother so Aoife and Mrs Taylor stood with her. Her mother soon came forward with her brother.

"Im so sorry Summer I was talking to the sectary, and your brother wanted to see if the school had changed", Mrs Carter said to Summer.

"What from last year", Summer replied.

"Yeah", her mother replied.

Summer wasn't impressed, her seventeen year old brother who had left last year wanted to see this. She grabbed her mums hand and walked out of the gates.


End file.
